


Farting In The Mushroom Kingdom

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Desperation, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Messy, Pants, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform, Tight Pants, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette are very gassy girls. These females fart nonstop and even poop their pants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farting In The Mushroom Kingdom

_ _

The four gassy girls of the Mushroom Kingdom were all farting the most stinky of rotten eggy smells of gas you could imagine, with all of them proving to be quite gassy. Princess Peach Toadstool farted in her biker outfit, while Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans, leaving Princess Rosalina to fart in her night gown. Toadette farted in her treasure tracker outfit, her fart filled shorts puffing up with every blast of gas she let loose from her mushroom body.

"Peeyew... we're really gonna need a shower after this!" Peach exclaimed as she panted, feeling her trombone like farts rip right through her white colored, pink striped biker pants. "Oh this stinks... literally!"

"A shower? We're gonna need to wash our clothes twice! You know how many times I crapped my jeans because of my pants pooping poots?" Daisy responded as she had the loudest farts of the girls, her tuba like bassy farts making a huge brown stain appear on her orange, puffed up jeans, with it almost covering her entire farting big butt that was revealing in her pooped pants.

"Phew... I think that should be the last time we eat baked beans before eating cake..." Rosalina suggested, her flatulence being so wet she could faint any moment from the intense smell. "These smells are stronger than me..."

"G-girls, why am I pooping my shorts...!?" Toadette exclaimed as she felt a sudden rush going through her body, with her having a different variety of farts, all of which matched the specific farts the human princesses were having, with it being a very gassy night.

Alas, it was just one of many.


End file.
